Ferocidad & Rabia
by KamiiLupinBlack
Summary: Sirius Black & Marlene McKinnon Ambos pasaron por cosas que nadie quisiera pasar, necesitan descargarse.


Me acababa de levantar, me hice el desayuno, suena el timbre, extrañada fui a buscar una bata, ya que tenía puesto un corto camisón que uso de piyama.

Abro la puerta y me encuentro con un Sirius Black con los ojos rojos, y lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-¿Sirius? –Pregunto yo.

Lo único que recibí como respuesta fue un abrazo y un sollozo cerca de mi oído. Respondí el abrazo, y cuando el se tranquilizó pregunté.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué pasó? –El me abrazó más fuerte.

-Dorea y Charlus… murieron –Dijo entre sollozos.

Lo abrace mas fuerte, mientras lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, ya sabía lo que se sentía, toda mi familia había sido asesinada, todo por ser traidores de la sangre, yo sabía lo que significaban Dorea y Charlus para Sirius…

Lleve a Sirius hasta el sillón, apoyó su cabeza en mi regazo, siguió llorando mientras yo le acariciaba su cabellera pelinegra.

Dejó de llorar, se levantó y me miró directo a los ojos, todavía los tenía rojos, mas que antes inclusive, entonces siento su labios sobre los míos, me besa con ferocidad, y yo le respondo de la misma manera.

Nuestras lenguas parecían que estaban librando una batalla, una contra la otra, yo rodee mis brazos por el cuello de Sirius y él se aferró a mi cintura, me senté a horcadas.

Nos seguimos besando, dejó mi boca y empezó a morder y succionar mi cuello, yo empecé a gemir, parece que le gusta, deja mi cintura y con la misma ferocidad que me besó me sacó la bata, yo quedé con el camisón.

El se levantó y yo rodee mis piernas en su cintura, besando mi cuello, hombro y clavícula, llegamos a mi habitación.

Me acostó y volvió a boca, yo empecé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, casi arrancándolos, los dos teníamos rabia contenida que queríamos descargar, y encontramos la forma.

Su camisa voló a alguna parte de mi habitación, él prácticamente arrancó mi camisón, quedando yo con unas muy finas bragas, bajó por mi cuello, clavícula, y llegó a su objetivo, mis pechos, empezó a besarlos, lamerlos, morderlos sin ninguna piedad, mientras yo gemía sin ninguna vergüenza.

Ambos estábamos excitados, lo sabíamos, pero lo que no sabíamos era lo que podía llegar a pasar luego de esto, pero en este momento, no importa.

Cuando el empezó a bajar por mi vientre yo sonreí de forma pícara y di media vuelta quedando encima de el, sorprendido sonrío igual que yo.

Empecé a morder su cuello, mordí el lóbulo de oreja haciendo que el jadeara, contenta con mis resultados, empecé a bajar mis besos y lamidas por su pecho, llegué al botón de su pantalón y lo desabroche, y muy lenta y provocativamente empecé a sacarlos, subí a su oreja y le susurré:

-Ahora estamos a mano –Volví a morder el lóbulo de su oreja y volvió a jadear, pero antes de que yo pudiera seguir con mi tortura, dio media vuelta y quedé otra vez abajo.

-Esto, es la guerra –Susurró el muy cerca de mi oído haciendo que yo me estremeciera, mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y yo gemí.

Empezó a hacer un camino de besos y lamidas, cuando llegó a mis bragas, con sus dientes las sacó, y empezó a besar, lamer y mordisquear mi intimidad, yo gemía sin vergüenza, y cuando estaba por llegar al clímax… paró.

Lo miré con reproche, a lo que el contestó con una sonrisa pícara y puso un dedo dentro de mi haciendo que yo gimiera, entraba y salía, luego otro dedo, volví a gemir, estuvo torturándome un buen rato.

Me paré de una forma muy provocativa, hice que se levantara, empecé a besar su pecho, sus abdominales, y cuando llegué a sus boxers prácticamente los arranqué, lo miré, estaba entre impresionado y divertido.

Tomé su miembro y empecé a moverlo, hacia atrás y adelante, muy lentamente, escuchaba sus gemidos, seguí así, y cuando vi que estaba por llegar al clímax paré, me miró de la misma forma que yo a el, y lo empecé a lamer, escuchaba que gemía y gemía mas fuerte, llegó al clímax pronunciando mi nombre, algo que realmente me excitó.

Me levantó y otra vez rodee mis largas piernas en su cintura, se acostó sobre mi y luego de tanta tortura entró definitivamente en mi, gemí con fuerza, luego de que ambos lleguemos al clímax, me acosté sobre su pecho y nos quedamos dormidos, yo personalmente, pensando en como nunca acepté un cita con él.


End file.
